


You're My Favorite

by NightWolf35



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf35/pseuds/NightWolf35
Summary: Bram and Simon sharing a moment near the beginning of their relationship.  Short fluff piece based off a prompt I saw.





	You're My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

It was Thursday night and Bram was currently hold up in his room working on an English paper he had due the following week. He sat with his back up against the head board to his bed and his legs stretched out before him. With his laptop perched on his thighs, his fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried to get all his thoughts down quickly. He’d go back and organize them later. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His typing slowed as he peered over the top of his laptop and smiled at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Bram still couldn’t believe he, Abraham Greenfield, had a boyfriend and that his boyfriend was Simon Spier. The guy he’d been crushing on since freshman year and emailing since the beginning of junior year. They’d been together for a couple of months now and Bram still had to remind himself that this was his life. 

As he continued to stare at his boyfriend, who was unsuccessfully trying to use his legs as a pillow if his fidgeting was anything to go by, Bram couldn’t contain the full blow grin that overtook his face. If someone had told him three months ago that Bram would be here, in this moment, he’d have thought them crazy. Three months ago he wouldn’t have been able to picture being out not only to his parents but also the school. He would have said the likely hood of his real world crush also being his secret online love was impossible. And yet here he was. This was his life. He got to spend quiet evenings lounging around with his boyfriend working on homework, watching movies or simply laying in bed talking or more accurately making out.

Bram watched Simon as his eye’s flint across the pages of the text book he had propped up on his chest. His lips moving silently as he read. His brow was furrowed in concentration and Bram had to bite his lip to keep from reaching over and smoothing out the wrinkles with a kiss. A happy warmth spread through Bram as he took in his boyfriend and the realization hit home that this amazing, beautiful, and nerdy boy was all his. 

Bram knew he was in love. He knew it before he knew Simon was his Jacque. They hadn’t yet said the words to each other despite signing their emails with love. He'd come close over the past three months but fell short every time. The words catching in the back of his throat for some reason. Maybe it was the intensity and depth of his love that scared him a bit and prevented him from saying the three little words he desperately wanted to express.

Lost in his thoughts, Bram felt the words bubble up again. But as he opened his mouth, three other words tumbled out.

“You’re my favorite.” He stated softly, almost to himself.

“Favorite what?” Simon asked putting down the history book he’d been reading and staring up at Bram quizzically.

“Oh well,” he stammered, getting lost in Simon’s gaze as he tried to form a coherent sentence. “Just that. You’re my favorite pair of eyes to look into. My favorite name to appear on my phone. My favorite way to spend an afternoon. Fill in the blank, love… I left it at favorite for a reason.”

Silence filled the room. Bram looked down at his computer screen avoiding Simon’s gaze. He was grateful for his darker skin tone hiding most of the blush spreading out across his cheeks right now. He couldn’t believe what he just said. He meant every word but sharing his feelings was so much easier when he was just Blue and Simon was Jacque and he could take his time and edit his words to perfection.

Bram startled and looked up just in time as Simon launched himself up his body and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. Bram eagerly returned Simon’s enthusiasm and moved his laptop so he could pull him closer. He gripped Simon’s hips tightly as Simon broke their kiss and brought his hand to rest on his cheek. His thumb slowly sliding back and forth across his cheek. Bram rested their foreheads together. They sat there for a moment just breathing each other in before Simon pulled back slightly to meet Bram’s gaze.

“You’re my favorite too.” He whispered.


End file.
